The invention relates to a flushing system for a flushing toilet with a built-in frame, a container for the intermediate storage of a predeterminable quantity of water of preferably about 3 to 10 liters and a mounting for a toilet bowl or a urinal.
Flushing systems for the intermediate storage of a predeterminable quantity of water in the form of flushing cisterns for WC installations have been known for a long time. The usually relatively voluminous, parallelepiped-shaped flushing systems have hitherto generally either been accommodated on a wall or, in the case of an under-plaster installation, in a built-up wall. Despite these different types of installation, essentially nothing has changed with regard to the shaping and function of these flushing systems. As a rule, they require a front wall, whereby a relatively large amount of valuable living space is regularly taken up.
In particular with an installation across a corner, the previously known inbuilt flushing systems, which have a width of about 50 cm and a thickness of about 12 cm, could not be accommodated in a space-saving manner as a result of these dimensions.